Leçon d'Humilité
by Lascka
Summary: Tout part d'une question. Et si. Et si Kyoko Sasagawa, idole bien connue du collège de Namimori, et plus particulièrement premier amour de Sawada Tsunayoshi n'avait pas existé ? Leçon d'humilité pour toutes les Yaoi fan-girl. Humour noir, Tragédie. OS
1. Merci Kyoko

**Résumé** : Tout part d'une question. Et si. Et si Kyoko Sasagawa, idole bien connue du collège de Namimori, et plus particulièrement premier amour de Sawada Tsunayoshi n'avait pas existé ? Leçon d'humilité pour toutes les Yaoi fan-girl. U_U

**Couple** : -

**Genre** : Humour noir, Tragédie.

**Classement** : Public averti.

**Crédit** : Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn, ses personnages et son univers appartiennent à Akira Amano-sensei. Par contre, le scénario particulier de cette horreur m'appartient complètement. Et heureusement…

Honnêtement ? Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a inspiré… Mais j'espère ne plus avoir de telles inspirations… C'est effrayant pour les personnages… ^^'

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre : Merci Kyoko**

Une journée normale. Un adolescent tout aussi normal. Qui dort. Qui ne sembla pas être prêt à se réveiller. Et qui, une fois encore sera en retard pour le collège.

- Tsuna ! Tsu-kun~ ! Il est l'heure de se lever !

Tsuna grogna et se retourna dans son lit, mais ne se leva pas. Sa mère, Nana Sawada soupira avant de monter. Sans frapper, sachant qu'on ne lui aurait pas répondu, elle entra dans la chambre.

- Tsu-kun… C'est la même chose tout les matins…

Elle secoua la tête et soupira. Un morceau de feuille attira son attention et elle s'approcha du bureau de son fils. Fils qui dormait toujours et qui ne voyait pas arriver la catastrophe. Nan tira délicatement sur la feuille, et regarda désespéré le résultat pitoyable de son fils. Non pas que ça sorte de l'ordinaire…

Elle prit une grande inspiration, et…

- Sawada Tsunayoshi qui a eu un 15/100 !

- Hu ?

Tsuna ouvrit soudainement les yeux alors que les mots qu'avait prononcés sa mère entraient dans son cerveau, et il se redressa vivement.

- O-Oui ! Hein ?

Il remarqua alors que son affreux contrôle de mathématique, qu'il avait précieusement caché dans son tiroir était maintenant dans les mains de sa mère. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et il se précipita.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec- Aah !

Déséquilibré, il tomba sans grâce la tête la première. Habituée à la maladresse de son fils, Nana ne s'inquiéta pas vraiment, mais demanda, pour la forme :

- Tu es sûr que ça va ?

Alors que son fils ne lui répondait pas, trop occupé à gémir, elle s'accroupit et mit un papier droit devant le nez de Tsuna.

- Voilà.

- Ah ! Le test ! Hein ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ça…

Ravie, Nana lui répondit d'une voix enjouée :

- À partir d'aujourd'hui, un professeur particulier viendra à la maison. On a reçu un intéressant prospectus ! Alors je lui ai demandé de venir immédiatement !

Tsuna soupira en se redressant, s'asseyant en tailleur par terre.

- Et pourquoi j'aurais besoin d'un professeur particulier, maugréa ledit élève qui venait d'avoir la note pitoyable de 15/100.

Sans faire attention à la fausse mauvaise humeur de son fils, Nana se redressa et relu le prospectus, excitée.

- "Nous ferons de votre fils un leader pour la Dixième génération. Je suis jeune et pédagogue." Tu vois ? En plus, il suffit de leur donner un toit et de la nourriture pour que l'on t'aide 24h/24 ! N'est-ce pas merveilleux ?

Tsuna fut une nouvelle fois émerveillé par la naïveté de sa mère. Et on le pensait crédule ?

- Ça pue l'arnaque ton truc-Ah ! Déjà cette heure !

Son regard avait voyagé sur les murs de sa chambre, où son horloge indiquait maintenant huit heures moins le quart. Il se précipita dans la salle de bain pour faire sa toilette et s'habiller, mais prit tout de même la peine de s'arrêter à l'embrassure de la porte pour mettre les choses au clair avec sa mère.

- Une fois pour toute, je n'ai pas besoin d'un prof particulier !

Elle soupira alors qu'elle entendait son fil tomber dans les escaliers. Elle secoua la tête et s'arrêta brusquement en entendant une voix inconnue.

- Ciaossu !

Tsuna, encore sonné eu tout de même le réflexe de se tourner vers la personne qui venait de s'adresser à lui de cette voix enfantine. C'était un petit bébé en costume noir, portant un chapeau tout aussi noir entouré d'orange, et… Était-ce un lézard sur ce chapeau ?

Il se redressa alors que l'enfant se remit à parler.

- Tu dois être Tsuna.

En tailleur, Tsuna observa ce petit de plus prêt en répondant machinalement.

- Oui, c'est moi.

Sans sembler gêné par la proximité du visage du châtain, l'enfant continua.

- À partir de maintenant, c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de toi.

Tsuna se fit la remarque tout haut, sans se soucier qu'on pouvait l'entendre.

- Mais c'est quoi ? Ce bébé…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Dame-Tsuna, fit le bébé, avec toujours la même expression.

Tsuna fut véxé.

- Eh ! Comment connais-tu mon surnom ?

- Récolter des informations fait partie des compétences de bases, Tsuna.

C'était la chose la plus normal du monde. Agacé par le manque de respect qu'il pouvait tout de même espéré de la part d'un gamin, Tsuna s'énerva. Du moins, essaya.

- "Tsuna, Tsuna" ! Arrête ça ! J'ai un vrai nom, Sawada Tsunayoshi ! Comme si j'allais laisser un gamin comme toi m'appeler simplement Tsuna !

La prochaine chose qu'il sut, c'est qu'il avait la tête tournée à presque 180° et que sa joue lui faisait un mal de chien. Une main dessus, tentant vainement de contrôler la douleur qui en émanait en vague, il se mit à geindre :

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Ara, petit. Qui es-tu ?

Nana venait de descendre, ayant finit de ranger le contrôle la où elle l'avait piqué, et décidé de rencontrer cet invité. L'enfant sortit une carte de visite qu'il tendit à la famille.

- Je suis… -il tendit la carte- Le professeur particulier, Reborn.

Il y eu un long silence avant que Nana ne se décide à le répéter, pour être sûre d'avoir bien comprise.

- Le professeur particulier ?

- Reborn ? Continua Tsuna.

Soudainement, les deux Sawada se mirent à rire. Mais alors que Nana essayait d'être discrète, Tsuna se moqua :

- Ne te moque pas de moi, le mioche ! Ahahah ! J'ai mal au ventre ! Ouf !

Prit dans son fou rire, il ne vit pas Reborn lever la jambe et l'abaisser violement sur ce qui servait de tête à Tsuna. Il embrassa le plancher avec un cri de douleur. Il fit une remarque qui fu étouffé par son étroit contact avec le sol.

- Maintenant, j'ai plus mal au crâne…

- Ara, Tsu-kun, est-ce que ça va ? Eh ! Si tu ne te dépêche pas, tu vas vraiment être en retard !

Il se redressa rapidement en criant, oubliant déjà totalement la douleur sur tout son visage.

- C-C'est vrai ! Je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper d'un mioche ! J'y vais !

Il se mit à courir le long du chemin, continuant à parler tout seul.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce gosse…

- Je suis un Hitman.

- Ah ? Un hitman, comme si c'était- HIIIIII ! Quand est-ce que tu- Ah !

Dans sa stupéfaction de trouver l'enfant qu'il pensait avoir laissé à la maison sur sa tête sans qu'il ne s'en soit remarqué, il ne fit pas attention où il mettait les pieds. Il venait d'écraser la queue d'un innocent petit chien, appelé Chihuahua.

Et il avait horreur de cette race de chien…

- HIIIIIII !

Et ils le lui rendaient bien. Le chien sortit de chez lui en grognant sourdement.

- La laisse !

Le petit chien couleur isabelle se mit à aboyer. Appeuré, Tsuna cria :

- Elle n'est pas attaché !

Avant de tenter de s'enfuir. Tenter étant le mot clé, ne réussissant même pas à faire un seul pas et s'étalant lamentablement par terre. Quand il se redressa pour faire face à "la bête", il vit Reborn, qui avait miraculeusement atterrit devant le chien et qui, sans aucune peur se mettait à lui caresser la tête. Calmé, le chihuahua se détendit complètement. Reborn se tourna vers son élève alors que ce dernier, éberlué se redressait.

- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un bon à rien qui panique facilement en cas de stress. Tu dois bien être le seul collégien au monde à avoir peur des chihuahuas.

Tsuna soupira et se releva. Il s'apprêtait à exposer la raison pou laquelle il avait peur des chiens et en particulier de ces chihuahuas quand une voix aigue et féminine se fit entendre.

- Trop mignon !

Il vit arriver une inconnue, sûrement de son âge, portant l'uniforme du collège privé de Namimori. Elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Reborn, et elle s'accroupit, la bouche grande ouverte.

- Ciaossu, salua Reborn.

- Bonjour ! Je suis Haru ! Comment tu t'appelles ?

Alors que les deux se faisaient la conversation, Tsuna se sentait oublié. Il soupira et accepta son sort qui disait qu'il serait ignoré en la faveur d'un simple bébé. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était nouveau. Il était, après tout, "Dame-Tsuna". Il était nul en cours, nul en sport, maladroit au possible et incapable de faire la moindre petite chose comme il le fallait. Il n'avait aucun ami, du coup. Qui voudrait trainer avec un looser comme lui ?

Haru partie (elle allait être en retard !), Reborn se tourna vers son élève qui semblait être perdu dans ses pensées. Il lui fit une remarque mordante, certain qu'il regagnerait son attention.

- Elle ne t'a même pas regardé.

Il regagna effectivement l'attention de son élève, qui s'énerva.

- Comme si j'y pouvais quelque chose ! Elle semblait t'adorer !

- Le charme des Mafieux.

- Quoi mafieux ?

- Tu n'as vraiment rien écouté à ce que je lui ai dit…

- J'avais une raison de le faire ?

- Non. Ça ne te concernait pas.

- Hein ? C'est quoi cette réponse !

Tsuna en avait assez. Et lui aussi allait finir par être vraiment en retard ! Il allait repartir que Reborn se mit en travers de son chemin.

- Tu es vraiment pathétique. Je vais vraiment avoir beaucoup de travail en temps que prof particulier.

Tsuna craqua. Il se pencha et menaça le gosse.

- Ne soit pas si insolent ! Et en plus, je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir engagé ! Laisse-moi tranquille !

Reborn prit simplement le poing de Tsuna et…

- Je ne pense pas, non.

Le tordit sauvagement. Toute colère oubliée, Tsuna cria grâce. Reborn finit par le lâcher.

- Bon sang, maugréa Tsuna. Comment un gosse pareil peut avoir une telle force ?

- Je te l'ai dit. Je suis un tueur à gage.

Tsuna se retourna. Il fit face au dangereux bébé.

- Arrête de dire des bêtises ! C'est impossible que tu sois un hitman ou que tu fasses partit de la mafia !

- C'est pourtant aussi vrai que tu es pathétique…

- Arrête ça !

Tsuna soupira, franchement exaspéré. Il se releva et épousseta son pantalon.

- Bon, maintenant je vais vraiment être en retard. Tout ça à cause de toi !

- On peut arranger ça…

Reborn prit son lézard de son chapeau.

- Tu vas mourir.

- Hu ?

Il venait d'avoir mal entendu, n'est-ce pas ? Reborn n'était pas vraiment en train de pointer un drôle de flingue sur lui, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu comprendras quand tu seras mort.

- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux-

Reborn appuya sur la gâchette. La balle partit. Et atterrit en plein sur le front de Tsuna. Prit par l'élan, Tsuna partit en arrière.

Il avait des regrets… C'était tellement bête de mourir comme ça… S'il avait une dernière volonté…

Ara ?

Il n'y avait rien qui lui venait à l'esprit… Quoi, arriver à l'heure à l'école ? Et pourquoi donc. Il était nul là-bas, il détestait ça.

_**Il n'avait aucune raison d'aller à l'école, vraiment…**_

Il ferma doucement les yeux, se disant que c'était finalement très bien comme ça. Reborn remarqua avec surprise que son élève ne se relevait pas. Il s'approcha du corps, et remarqua qu'il s'était immobilisé.

À jamais.

- Oups.

Le gamin ne devait pas avoir assez de regret pour vouloir vivre… Il n'avait plus qu'à maquiller ce meurtre en accident et aller faire son rapport au Neuvième. Le dernier candidat n'avait pas passé la première épreuve pour être un vrai boss. Il n'avait pas assez de volonté pour vivre, et ne convenait donc pas au poste de Dixième du Nom d'une grande Famille comme les Vongola.

* * *

Voilà ce qui serait arrivé à Tsuna, si Kyoko n'existait pas… Triste hein ?

Oh ? Et les autres ? Et bien… Vous voyez…

* * *

Gokudera, n'ayant jamais été appelé au Japon pour tester le Dixième du Nom des Vongola resta en Italie, ou il continua de se frotter à la pire engeance de l'humanité. Lui et son tempérament de feu finirent par énerver la mauvaise personne, et il finit égorgé dans les rues malfamées d'une ville inconnue.

Yamamoto se cassa le bras au baseball, en s'entrainant trop durement. Mais n'ayant personne pour le rattraper tant physiquement que mentalement, il finit sa vie écrasé au pied de son collège, s'étant suicidé.

Ryohei, pas influencé par la vie des autres, continua de pratiquer son sport. Mais n'ayant pas de petite sœur à protéger ni qui réussissait à le contrôler, il n'avait pas vraiment de forte raison pour se battre. Il dû prendre de la drogue pour s'améliorer et finit par mourir très jeune d'un cancer, causé par les dopants qu'il avait prit.

Lambo chercha à tuer Reborn, mais n'eu pas la peine de partir au Japon. Il ne fit que le chercher en Italie. Quand il le trouva, il essaya plusieurs méthodes, du pistolet au bazooka. Mais alors qu'il était en train de traverser la rue, prenant de l'élan pour lancer une grenade, un camion lui arriva dessus. Paniqué, il ferma les yeux. La grenade, oubliée, le fit exploser avec le camion. Reborn ne se rendit jamais compte des tentatives d'assassinat qui eurent lieu ce jour là.

Hibari ne trouva pas d'adversaire à sa taille, et se contenta de protéger Namimori. Mais il se frotta un jour à un groupe de Yakuza qui avait grandit, les Momokiokai. Les Vongola ne les contrôlant pas, ils cherchèrent à étendre leur territoire d'influence. Chaque rencontre entre le groupe protecteur et l'envahissant était sanglant et imprévisible. Hibari finit par se prendre une balle perdue.

Mukuro ne chercha pas à aller au Japon. Il resta en Italie, ou il éliminait minutieusement de petite famille mafieuse. Il finit par se faire capturer à nouveau et emprisonné à la Vendicare. N'ayant aucune utilité, Ken et Chikusa furent exécutés. Mukuro, en tant que chef fut enfermé dans un container d'eau, ne pouvant plus voir la lumière du jour avec son propre coprs. Mais à travers ses nombreuses marionnettes, il continua ses méfaits. Les Vendichi finirent par perdre patience et l'exécuta, la seule manière de l'arrêter.

Chrome, sans avoir rencontré Mukuro mourut à la suite de son accident. Ses parents lui offrirent à peine une sépulture décente.

Nana fut effondrée. Son fils unique était mort, écrasé par un chauffard sur le chemin de l'école. Ce chauffard ne fut jamais retrouvé malgré l'insistance quasi maladive de la pauvre mère en deuil. Elle essaya de joindre Iemitsu, son cher mari, mais sans succès. Désorientée, dépressive, elle s'isola dans sa maison et finie par mourir de chagrin.

Iemitsu était indisponible, car à ce moment là, il faisait face à la rébellion de Xanxus, qui avait été réveillé de son sommeil de glace. Mais il ne fit pas le poids face à la rage dévastatrice de Xanxus. Lui et son escadron du CEDEF furent massacrés dans un piège tendu par la Varia. Peu de temps après, Timotéo abdiquait, laissant sa place au dernier héritier, et disparu mystérieusement avec ses gardiens.

Xanxus découvrit rapidement qu'il ne pouvait pas porter la bague symbole de la famille Vongola. Mais il balaya le problème en faisant fabriquer secrètement une bague en tout point semblable à celle originale, et en scellant le secret en tuant l'artisan. Il enferma la bague du Ciel et ses compagnes dans la boite Vongola, et l'oublia.

Il eut, quelques temps plus tard des problèmes avec une petite famille qui voulait s'en prendre aux Vongola. Mais sans pitié, il les tua tous, et oublia cet incident tout aussi rapidement que le reste. La famille Shimon disparut ce jour là.

Byakuran apparu, ayant été choisit par les Cervello pour porter la Mare Ring. C'est en la mettant la première fois qu'il découvrit l'existence des différents mondes, Irie Shouichi n'ayant jamais apparu auparavant dans sa vie. Il prit la tête de la famille Gesso, l'allia de force avec celle des Giglio Nero pour former les Millefiore.

Sans la véritable bague Vongola, jamais Xanxus et sa famille ne purent faire le poids face à la puissance des anneaux appartenant à la Trinisette. Ils furent tous tué, et les Vongola balayé de tous les mondes existant.

Byakuran plongea tout les mondes dans le feu et le sang de guerre sans fin et sans but.

* * *

En résumé, ce n'est pas la joie.

Alors, mesdames, mesdemoiselles Yaoi-fangirl ! Remerciez l'existence de Kyoko et le coup de foudre que Tsuna a envers elle !

Sinon, on n'aurait jamais connu une telle série ! Maintenant, c'est à nous de sortir ce cher Tsu-chan de son placard. Alors à vos plumes, les filles ! XD

* * *

_**FIN**_

Ouais… Euh… Bah voilà.

Je ne vais pas épiloguer, car j'espère de TOUT CŒUR ne plus JAMAIS avoir d'inspiration pareil…

Car même si m'a fait rire, ça m'a aussi fait peur… U_U

En fait, la seule chose de bien qui ressort de ce… Truc (J'ai pas de meilleurs mots ! 8X), c'est bien que la famille Shimon ne nous à PAS FAIT CHIER ! XO

Désolée pour les fans d'Enma et compagnie, mais moi, je suis franchement de plus en plus frustrée par le cours que prend l'histoire originale. Non seulement il n'y a pas d'évolution mentale des personnages, mais en plus il n'y a pas d'évolution au niveau de la force ! Quoi, revenir dans le passé vous à fait oublié le combat contre Byakuran ? Il était donc si nul pour que vous soyez tous écraser par une simple attaque ? Quel honte pour Byakuran de s'être fait battre par des nuls pareils. Lui avait de l'ambition. IX

En clair, l'arc du futur n'a servit à rien. À part à faire apparaitre les boite armes, et à d'un seul coup, rendre l'utilisation des flammes normal. Bien sûr. C'est vrai que pendant la petite semaine ou Tsuna et compagnie avaient disparue, il y a eu des découvertes révolutionnaires sur les Flammes et leurs utilisations ! -_-*

Ouaip. Je suis énervée. Mais ce n'est pas si grave ! Je passe mes nerfs en écrivant une suite qui me convient, alors… X3

Keep cool, Lascka, keep cool… -v-

Bref ! Merci de me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Autant sur cet OS que sur le manga ! ^^

_**LASCKA**_


	2. SOPA

Désolée, ce n'est pas un chapitre. Je sais que vous devez être furieux, et je le comprend, mais je suis en vacance et ai autre chose à penser en ce moment.

Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je vous écris. C'est pour quelque chose de beaucoup plus important et de beaucoup plus inquiétant.

Après ACTA et autre joyeuseté de ce genre, SOPA est de retour. Toujours le même principe, toujours la même rengaine. C'est très compliqué à résumé en quelques mots, alors regardez cette vidéo, elle vous expliquera mieux que moi ce qui se passait pour l'ACTA.

w w w . youtube watch?v=Qo00pGk8FkQ

Sachez que SOPA, c'est la même chose, avec simplement des noms différents.

Signez la pétition et partagez avec vos amis pour que le plus de monde possible soit au courant !

petitions . whitehouse . gov / petition / stop-sopa-2013 / LMzMVrQF

Voici quelques liens pour ceux qui voudraient plus d'informations.

C'est en anglais, mais faites traduire par google au moins, parce que c'est vraiment important.

Obama Administration Revives SOPA Proposal To Make Unauthorized Streaming A Felony:

w w w . huffingtonpost 2013 / 08 / 07 / unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

SOPA died in 2012, but Obama administration wants to revive part of it:

w w w . washingtonpost blogs / the-switch / wp / 2013 / 08 / 05 / sopa-died-in-2012-but-obama-administration-wants-t o-revive-part-of-it/

Administration Can't Let Go: Wants To Bring Back Felony Streaming Provisions Of SOPA:

w w w . techdirt articles / 20130805 / 12472124074 / administration-cant-let-go-wants-to-bring-back-fel ony-streaming-provisions-sopa . shtml

Je ne sais jamais si les liens seront accepté par le site, alors n'hésitez pas, je répète, **N'HESITEZ PAS** à me MP pour me demander les adresses !

Partagez cela avec vos amis et votre famille, car c'est très très très important. On parle des AMV, des parodies des sites de partages de vidéos, mais qu'arrivera-t-il à nos fictions ? Techniquement, on utilise des choses copyrighté pour les créer !

Alors réagissez ! ! Ce n'est pas parce que ça se passe en Amérique que ça ne nous concerne pas !

Merci d'avance à ceux qui écouteront, et bonne fin de vacances.

Lascka


End file.
